Scheduling and coordinating a conference(s) with multiple participants is increasingly complicated, particularly within larger organizations. Participants are often spread amongst many campuses or locations that may be separated geographically. It is particularly difficult to account for participant's travel schedules, and to accommodate those participants from different regions, states, or even countries.
Advanced technology has simplified the process somewhat, by allowing audio and/or video teleconferences. Also, information sharing via computer networks (e.g., LANs, WANs, the Internet) accommodates productive meetings in which all participants are not necessarily at the same location.
However, as travel schedules increase, organizations become more geographically diverse, and the quantity and type of equipment required to coordinate and accommodate the meeting agenda increases, conference coordination becomes more complex and demands more time and effort of the conference coordinator.
One of the more time consuming processes in finding and booking conference rooms (and/or other fixed resources) is that the user must have some knowledge of the available local resources in order to reserve conference rooms for a conference(s). This is often acceptable in one's local surroundings, but when one is traveling or trying to book resources remotely, this knowledge is not generally available.